


Finding our way back

by H_Gold307



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel fandom-romanogers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Divorce, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_Gold307/pseuds/H_Gold307





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Enough!!! " Steve yell, when his lawyer didn't stop accusing Natasha. Steve was unable to see Natasha in this condition. Scared, vulnerable, crying, on the verge of a breakdown. Her one hand on her mouth, holding back the sobs. The other hand on her protruded belly. He had loved her, he had cared for her. He still did. He could never see tears in those eyes. The eyes where his world, once lay. 

"She is still my wife" Steve said in anger, slapping the fence of the evidence box, "and those kids are mine. The ones born, and the ones inside her". 

Natasha looked at him, broken, but relieved, a ray of hope entered her. 

"If that is the case. You shall be granted divorce, only after your children are born. The court is adjourned " The judge finalized. 

Steve nodded and moved out of box, glaring at his lawyer in anger. 

"Why did you? " he asked, getting close. 

"I loved her, and those kids are mine. No one shall blame my wife for crimes she never did" Steve said. 

"If you love her so much why do you want the divorce? " the lawyer asked. And that left Steve without any words. 

******  
Another story.   
When I should be updating the others.   
Anyways. Its an au story.   
Steve is a rich boy and Nat is a simple girl. They had been married for 6 years, already have 5 kids and she is pregnant with the triplets now.   
The story would have flashbacks of their story, do read the description.   
Hope you guys like it.


	2. Part 2

Natasha was in labor, two weeks earlier then expected. But the doctors assured it was normal. Her labor was too spontaneous, being the fifth pregnancy and she wasn't in much pain. But Steve panicked as always. 

"I need to go inside. She needs me" he kept saying. 

"Baby, stay here. She'll do just fine" Sharon rubbed his back, trying to keep him away. 

"No, she needs me. I know. She gets very scared. She is very.. I am going in" he rushed away. 

The nurses let him in, and Natasha was on the labor table, sweating as always. 

"Hey, I am here" he held her hand and kissed her forehead, "we'll do this together ". 

She nodded, and tried to smile. He sat beside her and held hand as she went through the pain. She didn't scream as much this time. It was an easy delivery. And soon their three children were born. Two girls and a boy. 

"They are so tiny" Steve said, as the nurse handled the kids over to the parents. Natasha had tears in her eyes. She was still aware of the upcoming divorce, and the struggle after. 

"I have three daughters now" he said, "three princess "

"All of them would be deprived of their father's love" Natasha said, painfully, bringing Steve back to the reality, hitting him hard. 

______

3 months later

Natasha was leaving the house, with her children. Their divorce was still in proceedings, but she couldn't stay with Steve anymore. Especially with Sharon in front of her all the time. 

"Leaving already? Daughter? " Joseph, Steve's father, asked, as she reached the door step. 

"What else can I do? Father? He doesn't love me, anymore. Staying here is, pointless" she said. 

"Where are you going? " he asked. 

"I.. For now, to my friend's, then I would find a new place, and a job" she said.

"And how are you going to manage everything with eight little kids? " he asked. 

"I don't know" she said. 

"You consider me, your father? " he asked, tenderly. 

"Yes, of course. I do" she replied. 

"Then, you have to agree to this" he took a key out of his pocket, "this is your house. I have arranged for two nannies to help you. And you are not going to find a job. You are going to college. You would continue your studies" 

Natasha was shocked, "No, dad. I can't. I can't take this"

"Why not? You are my daughter. Still legally wed to my son. And well, these children are my heirs. I have decided to give everything to them. Steve and any of his new children would have no share to things I earned. I am disowning him. " he stated. 

"No, dad. Don't. Please " Natasha pleaded. 

"Why? He disappointed me, as a son, as a husband, as a father. He doesn't own a penny in this. I earned it. I decide to pass it to my grandchildren. Don't argue with me, and do what I say. " he said, "if you respect me, do it"

Natasha couldn't argue further, she took the keys and hugged Joseph. 

"I didn't loose you dad" she said. 

"You never would, my precious daughter. I am there for you. Always" he said. 

She smiled at him, and then Joseph hugged all his grandchildren before seeing them off. 

"You would always be my daughter. And Steve's wife, Natasha. I will make sure of that" Joseph thought with a smile. 

Steve on the other hand was shocked. 

"Get out of my house, I disown you. Live on the streets, pay your lawyers, all by yourself " Joseph said, throwing Steve's stuff out of his house. 

"What are you doing, Joe? He's your son" Mrs. Rogers said. 

"Its none of your business, Lia, its between me and my son. And I have another decision to make, soon" Joseph said in anger. 

"Dad, what happened? Why are you? " Steve was confused. 

"You need to learn, son. Good bye" Joseph closed the doors and Steve was on his own now. 

Steve was alone now, with no money, a few clothes, and no food or shelter. Sharon took him to her house, but he couldn't just stay there. 

Natasha was satisfied, not happy but fine with her life. She started college, loved her kids and lived a normal life. While Steve was in constant struggle. 

And, since he had no money to eat, he couldn't afford the lawyers, and so, the question of divorce was out of the scene, for a long period of time. 

*****  
Sorry for the late and small update.   
But the story starts from here.   
They are separated.   
What would happen now?   
How would they find their way back?   
Also, there would be a fourth angle.   
Do give your reviews.


	3. Part 3

(8 years back) 

Natasha stepped out of the bus. She closed her eyes and felt the cool breeze touching her face. Finally, she had achieved what she had strived for so long. 

St. Winchester High, the best high school of town, where she had always dreamed to come, was right in front of her. The place where only rich kids could afford to be, except for the highly talented scholarship kids of the poor, Natasha, being one of them. She was proud of herself. She had also made everyone in her orphanage proud too. 

Smiling, she stepped foot on the way that led to the school, her bag hanging on her back, a small trolley bag by her side. 

The girls around her looked at her in confusion, some in disgust, some in pity. They were all dressed in pretty rich clothes, wearing expensive make up, while Natasha was in old worn out shorts and a loose T-shirt, with no make up, except for the lip gloss her friends gifted her. 

The boys, however, stared at her. Even without make up and expensive clothes, she was beautiful. Her big emerald eyes glowed with happiness, her red long hair were like flames in the sunlight, flowing gracefully on her side. Her skin fresh and soft. She was beautiful without effort. 

She smiled a little, her cheeks flushed, she didn't care about attention, she only wanted to achieve her dreams. 

She looked around, to see where her hostel was. Most of the kids here had their own houses nearby, in this rich town. It was just exceptions like her, that lived in the hostel. 

Natasha couldn't see any signs of the hostel nearby, so she decided to ask, but no one seemed to be decent enough to talk to her. 

"Excuse me", she tried to ask a girl, but she didn't pay any heed and walked away. 

"Excuse.. " another went away. Natasha's face fell, many boys were smiling heavily, but she didn't want to land in trouble with them. Sad, she lowered her head and walked on. 

"Hey! " a girl's voice took her by surprise, with a hand on her shoulder. Natasha turned to face the source, she was standing in front of a beautiful tall girl, with dark brown hair. 

"Do you need help? " she asked, in a sweet tone. She, unlike the other girls, wasn't dressed perfectly, much like Natasha herself, she was in simple old clothes. 

"Yeah, I need to get to the hostel" Natasha said. 

"Oh, are you Natasha? " the girl asked sweety. 

"Yes" Natasha replied, confused. 

"Oh! Thank God" she said, and hugged her, "I am Maria Hill, your roommate" she held her hand out, "You arrived a week late, girl. I have been waiting for you for so long, it's quite boring to be living alone in a dormitory"

"Hi, Maria. Sorry for being late" Natasha said nervously. 

"Don't be, it's okay. Come, let's head to our room" Maria wrapped her arm around her shoulder. 

Natasha closed her eyes and send a silent 'Thank you' to God, for giving her a joyous roommate. 

"And here we are" Maria said, opening the door to their room, after a long walk through the school corridors, the backyard, the sports complex and then a large hostel garden. Thankfully, their room was on the first floor, and near to the stairs. 

Natasha couldn't believe her eyes. This room was twice the size of her room at the orphanage, and it was for just the two of them, with two beautiful single beds by the walls. While she shared it with six girls back there. 

"Its huge" she said, amazed. 

"I know right, my room at home is so small, I can barely move there. And this, we have two beds, two good size single beds, a study table, two large cupboards, and a large window for fresh air, with a good ceiling fan as if its not cold enough " Maria spoke in disbelief. 

Natasha laughed, "Its perfect"

"Sure is. Anyways, get going girl, unpack, settle in. We have a class in an hour. Good news, we also share the schedule, except for the art class. " 

"Great, I'll be done in a few minutes" Natasha said. 

"Okay, I'll go and shower then" Maria grabbed her stuff and walked out. 

______

Steve was inside the shower, when be heard his butler's voice, "Sir, please be quick, you have a class in twenty minutes"

"No worries, Paul" Steve shouted back, "I am a fast driver"

There was no reply, and Steve understood the conversation was won. He was stubborn and never listened to anyone, except his dad, and he was out of town. So, for now, Steve was unstoppable. 

He got ready, and applied gel on his hair, putting on new clothes, and grabbing a sandwich, hurried to the car. He drove so fast, he was at the school in five minutes, although it was a good drive from his house. 

"Art class starts today" he thought as he parked. Steve was a huge artist, he loved everything about art, despite his rough ways. His father acknowledged this talent so much, cause he believed art to be a form of peace, love, stability, everything that Steve lacked in his life. 

"Hey, Steve" his best friend Sam rushed to him. Sam wasn't a rich boy like Steve, but he was his best friend, because he was the son of their driver and they grew up playing together. 

"Hey, do you know what's good about this day? " Steve asked. 

"Your precious art class. Man!! We had the same schedule, except that" Sam said annoyed. 

"Art is life, pal. And I don't know why, but I have a very good feeling about this. Like it would change my life" Steve said with eyes up. 

"All the best, man. I am seriously not interested" Sam said patting his shoulder. 

Steve smiled and walked with him to their first class. 

_____

Art. Natasha loved it. She was an artist, drawing, painting, everything was a part of her hobbies. She also loved music and dance. Her sweet nature and soft personality reflected that. 

Steve wasn't that way, but interestingly he was attracted to art. 

As they both walked towards the art class. They were both excited. 

Natasha stopped outside the class, and stared at the door, she smiled. A large beautiful painting adored the wall above the door. She kept staring at it, until she heard the bell. 

"You are in the way, red head" she heard a male voice say. 

"Sorry" she said, trying to turn but bumped into a hard chest and dropped her stuff. 

"Its not... " Steve was going to be rude, until he saw her eyes. Her big, beautiful, green eyes. So beautiful, Steve had never seen such beauty before. Not natural at least. All girls he ever came across were more make up then real. He didn't even know what color their eyes were due to constant artificial lens wear. And here she was. He could see the texture of her eyes, the fluid, the depth, the shine. His eyes moved to her lips, that had no gloss anymore. Soft, pink lips, that were so full he couldn't take it. Her pinkish soft cheeks, made him forget to breathe. 

"Not a problem " he said, getting down to help her. She smiled at him, and he was certain this was the first smile that had made his heart melt. Somehow, it reminded him of the smile his mother used to give him. Pure and real. 

"Thank you" she said, gathering all her belongings and standing up. He followed her, "Natasha Romanoff" she said, handing her hand out. 

"Steve Rogers" he said, shaking her hand. The softness of her skin driving him crazy. 

She smiled again and walked inside the class room. And Steve stood there, dumbstruck. 

******  
The real story starts.   
With these chapters we'll know how strong their love is.   
From here, one chapter would be an 8 years back flashback and one in the main timeline.   
When it isn't mentioned its the main timeline.   
Do give your reviews


	4. Part 4

Steve lay on the bed, scrolling through his phone gallery, staring at sketches he made himself, sketches of Natasha. He had a huge collection, with many of her emotions, smiles, dress ups in the form of sketches and a few paintings. He had different albums. One dedicated just to her eyes. Whenever he drew one, he also saved them on his phone and then to the cloud storage. 

His fingers itched, he wanted to draw her again. Ever since he met her, she was the only inspiration he had. He only drew her. And it had been too long since he had sketched something. A certain image, especially hurting his soul for long. 

"Sharon, can you get a sketchbook, on your way back? " he asked, politely, as Sharon was getting ready to leave. 

"You are in the mood to sketch? Sure. Do you have your pencils? " she was excited, unaware of his mind. 

"Yeah, I took them" he said, in a low voice. 

"You know what? I think I have a few pages" she went to her study room and returned with a few A4 pages. 

"Here, would they do? " she gave him a huge smile. 

He nodded and took the pages. 

"Good luck, honey" she kissed his cheek and walked away. Steve touched the spot she kissed. He felt violated. Somehow, he only liked Natasha's lips on his cheeks. He hated cheek kisses, allowing no one to touch them after his mother's death. But Natasha was an exception. The first time she headed to do it. He couldn't stop her, he didn't want to. And ever since he only liked her lips on his cheeks. Until, of course, Maggie came along. 

"Gotta tell her to stop doing that" he thought, getting up and spreading the papers and pencils on the coffee table. 

He started drawing, his fingers skilled, although he had been out of practice for long. The image clear in his mind, image of Natasha standing in the courtroom, crying, her hand on her pregnant belly. His anger still fresh, his heart still hurt on the image, and even in that state, he kept thinking how beautiful she was. 

He finished the sketch and sighed, picking his phone to capture and store the sketch. He found out many messages from James. And a few photos. 

Dad? You there? 

Dad? I got a ten on my test :D

Dad!!! You have to see this. 

A picture of Tashia sitting. 

I miss you, daddy :( 

Sorry, that was from Maggie, I miss you too. 

Goodnight dad, we love you. 

There was a picture of Natasha sleeping. Steve lost his breath over that. She looked so beautiful. He couldn't stop staring at her lips. He touched his cheek again. 

"Sorry" he said to the picture. 

Sorry, Jamie. Miss you too. Will come to see you, tomorrow. Promise. Give your mommy a kissie on the cheek. Don't tell her it's from me. 

James was quick to reply. 

Okay, love you dad. Can't wait to see you. 

_____

Natasha was at her college, walking through the corridors. 

"Excuse me.. Hello.. Excuse me" she heard a male voice call behind her. She stopped and turned to face him. 

"Yes? " she asked. 

"You dropped your file" he handed her a blue file. 

"Oh, thank you so much" she said. 

"I am, James Barnes, by the way, I teach history" he said with a smile. 

"Oh! Glad to meet you, professor" she said, slightly embarrassed, she was old to be at college, but she wasn't the only one. However, he was too young a professor. 

"Natasha Romanoff, I.. I am a student here" she said, lowering her eyes. 

"Oh! I kinda guessed you were a student. With all the stuff you carry. " he said with a smile, "May I ask why? I mean, so late"

"Marriage, kids" she said, "My elder son has the same first name, as you"

"He's James? Oh my? Can I? Natasha.. What are you majoring in? " he asked all together. 

"Business studies" she said. 

"Suppose you won't have history then, we can be friends then, I suppose" he said, nervously. 

She smiled and held her hand out, "Of course, its kind of hard to find friends here" she said, he shook her hand, feeling the gentleness of her skin. 

They started walking together, "So? What does your husband do? "

Natasha lowered her head, "nothing for now, and we.. We are separated" 

"Oh, I am sorry" He said, smiling faintly. 

"How old is your son? " he asked. 

"Seven" she replied. 

"Gosh!! Seven? And you said eldest? How many kids do you have? " he asked astonished. 

"Eight, I have eight kids" she said. 

He was so shocked that she laughed, "You are a super woman. How old are you? When? Oh God! " he shook his head. 

"After the first three, I had twins, then triplets" she said still laughing, "and I'm 25"

He was having a hard time wrapping it around his head. 

"Everyone gives the same reaction " she said, "I guess now you know why I couldn't continue studies"

"Don't mind me asking, but.. Your husband? Why didn't he? I mean.. What a jerk! " he looked disgusted. 

"A girl doesn't remain as beautiful after eight kids, does she? " she had tears in her eyes. 

"Natasha!! No!! " he stopped, "kids make a woman more beautiful, your husband is a jerk, don't blame yourself or your kids for that"

"Anyways, can I meet them? Your kids? " he asked. 

"Sure, come over for lunch tomorrow. My class ends early" she said. 

"Okay" he said with a smile and they exchanged numbers. 

"You are very beautiful, by the way" he said. 

"If you are hitting on me, I am still married" she teased. 

"Of course" he replied, rubbing the back of his head with his hand, "see you soon"

"Sure" she said with a smile and walked away. For the first time in so long, had she smiled this way. Maybe, happiness was finally on her doorsteps again. 

*****  
Steve is mad.   
Do something you idiot, she found someone else.   
Do give your reviews.


	5. Part 5

(8 years back) 

Steve kept staring at Natasha throughout the class. He noticed every detail of her face, memorized her features, made her sketch fixed in his mind. 

And at night, he transferred the sketch onto the paper. So beautiful, so soft, so innocent. He had never seen anyone like her. She took his heart away the moment her eyes met his. 

There was so art class the next day, or the day after, and Steve couldn't find her during the breaks. He wanted to talk to her, he wanted her to be his friend, his love, his life. 

By the end of the week, Steve was desperate and couldn't take anymore of it. He decided to go search for her. And so he did. But how would he? He didn't know where she lived, or who she was. But she was new. He knew that. 

"There's a possibility that she lives in the hostel" Sam said during breakfast that day. 

"Yes, she must. You are a genius, bro" Steve pat Sam's shoulder and rushed away. 

He reached the hostel campus and then thought of ways to sneak in. Boys weren't allowed in the girl's dormitories. He found a pipe and thought of climbing it, but he didn't even know which room was hers. 

He walked into the lounge, thinking of ways to reach her. 

"Uhm? Son? What are you looking for? " the hostel warden asked. 

"Uh, yeah.. I.. " Steve scratched the back of his head, "I'm here to see, Natasha.. Natasha Romanoff... She.. Has my notes"

"Oh, wait here. I'll call her" she said and left. 

Steve sat down in the waiting area and waited anxiously. His leg shaking, his hands sweating. 

"Yes? " he heard her voice again, and his heart jumped. He stood up quickly, panting and sweating like a fool. 

"Nat.. Natas... Steve.. Remember from art class" he said trembling from head to toe. 

"Yeah, I do.. " she said with a smile, "Are you alright, Steve? "

"Yeah, I.. " he quickly took out the piece of paper, "I.. I drew this.. Without.. I mean.. I drew you.. Just wanted to show.. " 

She took the paper from his trembling hand and unfolded it. Steve couldn't understand his nervousness. He was never nervous, never. Why was he now? 

Her eyes got moist as she stared at her sketch. 

"Hey,.. Why.. I am sorry.. I didn't want to hurt you.. You.. Please I am so sorry" he panicked more. 

"No, I.. I am just amazed... Its so perfect... Thank you" she said, "No, no one has ever done anything like this for me"

"So? Can we be friends? " Steve held his hand out with a smile. 

"Of course" she said, shaking his hand. 

"So? You'll... We'll meet outside the art class.. Right? " he asked. 

"Yeah" she said. 

"Great.. Thanks.. Take care.. " he started walking backwards, "Do you have a cell phone?.. Its alright I'll.. Can I keep sketching you?.. You are... So.. Inspiration... My inspiration.. After my.. " he bit his tongue, "see you later, Nat" he waved and left. 

_____

"What?!!! No, No ways Natasha Romanoff.. You, you stay away from that rich spoiled brat. You get that? " Maria was furious and yelling when Natasha told her what happened. 

"He just asked me to be his friend" Natasha said. 

"Yeah!! That.. He probably is hitting on you.. A bet? Maybe, or just because you are so beautiful and innocent.. He wants a one night stand and then he won't ever look at you again. Stay away from that guy" Maria said. 

"Maria, stop judging him. He seems to be nice. He was so.. And I promise I won't take any wrong steps. I won't meet him alone, until we know better. Okay? " Natasha said. 

"Yeah, fine. Just be careful with that guy, or any guy for that matter. We should just focus on our studies now, Nat. Not boys" Maria put her hand on Natasha's shoulder sitting beside her. 

Natasha nodded and they hugged. 

She kept staring at the sketch. So neat and perfect. He was such a natural artist. Natasha couldn't stop admiring his talent. And his innocence. She couldn't stop smiling at the way his hands trembled and he came all the way to meet her like that. She didn't remember telling him of her residence. 

She safely placed the sketch inside her favorite novel, and placed it in her drawer. She smiled thinking of him, but promised herself to be careful. 

*******  
A small chapter after so long.   
I know, I am sorry.   
I have a neck ache that is too annoying.   
Next chapter, Steve comes to meet Nat and the kids.   
Do give your reviews.


	6. Part 6

Natasha was waiting for Bucky to arrive. She didn't tell her kids. She wanted to surprise them. Bucky seemed to be a fun loving guy, she thought he would make them happy, at least for the time being. 

The door bell rang and she hurried to open it, only to find the person she was least expecting. 

"Steve? " she asked in shock. 

"Nat! " Steve smiled and leaned closer, she stepped back, awkwardly, and he moved back then. 

"Sorry, I.. " he shook his head, "uhmm.. " he presented a single rose flower to her, "I could just afford one, not a bouquet, sorry"

Natasha hesitantly took the flower and moved to a side, giving him way to enter. 

"Daddy!! " the kids yell, and ran towards their father. 

Natasha just stood at a side, watching as Steve got on his knees to embrace his children. He kissed their cheeks and cuddled them. 

"Here, sorry couldn't get more " he said giving them a small box of chocolates. 

Natasha picked up Tashia in her arms, as she saw her making a face, about to cry. Nicole and Max were busy playing. 

Steve got up and took them in his lap, kissing their cheeks and cuddling them. The triplets weren't very familiar with their father, so they started crying. 

"Nina, Lisa, take the kids " Natasha said. The nannies stepped forward and took the kids away, with them stopping to cry. 

"They don't know me" Steve sighed sadly. But his elder kids wrapped around him, kissing him, pulling his shirt. 

"I missed you so much, daddy" Maggie said with a sad face. 

"Me too, princess" he said, both on the verge of crying, with tears in their eyes. 

Natasha thought she didn't belong there at that moment. The kids had their father, but she didn't have her husband. She turned to leave the living room. 

"Nat!! Wait" Steve's voice froze her feet, but she didn't turn, holding Tashia close to her chest. 

He rushed to her and came to stand in front of her, "I.. I had something else for you" he said, his voice shaky. He put his hand in his pocket and retrieved a piece of folded paper. 

"I.. I drew this.. Without your permission " he said. 

Natasha looked at him in anger, surprise, her heart ached at the memories. 

"I don't want to see it" she said bitterly, "and don't you dare draw me again" her voice cracked as tears filled her eyes. 

______

Before Steve could say a word, the door bell rang and Natasha stepped away from him. 

Steve couldn't stop staring at her. She wore tight fit leather pants, and a vest top. Her curves were so perfectly visible. His heart skipped a beat, as she bend to put Tashia down in her cot, her vest moved up, exposing some of her skin, few stretch marks visible. The marks of his children. He felt an intense urge to trace those lines, to kiss her skin. 

He watched as she carefully tug her shirt down and walked to the main door to open it. 

"Hey, Natasha" he saw a man greet her, a good looking long brown haired man, with his hair in a half pony tail, his smile bright, and a large bouquet in his hands, with all Natasha's favorite flowers. 

"Hi, James" she said, her voice sounded happy. He presented the bouquet and she took it with a "Thank you "

Steve grit his teeth, she was already seeing someone. She even invited him over. She was moving on? 

"Come on in" she invited him and walked in with him. Steve stood at a side, as if he didn't exist. 

"James, this is James, he is a professor, and my new friend " Natasha introduced her 'new' James to their old James. 

"Hey there little fella, you have no idea how excited I am to see you" New James bend towards James. 

"Hi" James said

"Oh, sorry" he said, "Natasha, I'll be right back" he hurried out of the house and returned with a huge box of chocolates, another box of cream biscuits, some candies, and a large shopping bag that had many toys for the kids. 

"I got some, whatever I thought you guys would like" he said putting the things down. 

"You didn't have to" Natasha said, "Its too much"

"Its nothing, really " he said, "and who is this little princess? " he saw Tashia who was playing with her little foam ball. He took a stuff toy and picked Tashia up in his arms, giving her the toy. She instantly liked him. 

"This is Tashia, one of the triplets" Natasha said, "and those are my twins, Joseph Jr. and Thomas, that's Margaret and that is my Anthony. The rest of my triplets are inside " she pointed towards the kids who were eyeing him curiously. 

Steve stood unnoticed behind a pillar, as the new James met the kids, offered them candies, chocolates and toys. He was so extra sweet and friendly, the kids got easily comfortable with him. Except James, who looked at Steve with a discomfort. 

Natasha probably noticed that, and she looked at Steve too. 

"Uhm, James" both James looked up at her, "That's Steve " she said gesturing towards him, "my.. Husband"

Steve felt so embarrassed and ashamed, his cheeks flushed as he saw that man's eyes fix on him. Hesitantly, he stepped towards him, as the guy stood up and stood beside Natasha. Steve hated that sight. Natasha, his Natasha, looking beautiful as ever, standing with another man, who could afford to make them happy at the moment, with his kids behind them. They looked like a family, while Steve looked like an outsider. 

"I'll just leave, I think " Steve said bitterly. 

The guy Nat so sweetly called James, looked at her. 

"Natasha, I think I... Wrong timing, I'll come over some time later" he said, probably embarrassed too, and stepped forward. 

"No, stay!! " Natasha called behind him, "Steve's leaving already " she shot a hate filled glance at Steve that pierced his heart. 

The guy turned to look at them. Steve had tears in his eyes, "Yeah, she is right" he tried to hide the weakness of his voice, "I'm leaving " he said and walked out, wiping the tears that had escaped his eyes, and putting the sketch safely back inside his pocket. 

******  
Serves you right Steve  
She deserves better.   
Do give your reviews.


	7. Part 7

Steve was hurt. So hurt, he couldn't even breathe properly. He sat down on a footpath and cried his heard out, his cries, his screams scaring the passing by people. 

She was gone, far gone now. She was moving on. She was falling for someone else. And she wasn't crying for him anymore. She had grown. 

Steve wiped his eyes and looked at the sky, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It was for the best, for both of them. 

After spending almost two hours, sitting on the footpath, crying under the sun's heat. Sweating and panting, he rose and decided to walk back to Sharon's apartment. 

"Steve!! Oh my God, I was so worried. Where were you? " Sharon hugged him as he entered the house. He didn't hug her back, his face lacked emotions. 

"I need to leave, Sharon" he said. 

"What?! " Sharon looked at him, surprised. 

"I cannot stay here, not anymore " he said. 

"Where would you go? " she asked, "you don't have a place, you don't even have any money. Has your father agreed to take you back? "

"No, I would live on the streets, that's what I deserve" he said, and walked inside the house to gather his belongings. 

Sharon tried to argue with him, she tried her best to make him stay but he didn't listen. Taking his things, he walked out the house, without a proper goodbye. 

He didn't have any money, he couldn't afford a cab, or even a ride by bus. The only watch he had left was gone to get his children chocolates. He was penniless, homeless, and heartbroken. But he felt he deserved it. He deserved every bit of it. 

Sitting down on a public bench, he rested his head on his palms and was lost in the beautiful memories, he shared with his beautiful wife. 

_____

Natasha didn't feel good, she felt detached. When James left, she decided to break all the remaining ties with Steve. 

Going to her room, she took the box out that had all the sketches he made of her, right from the day they met, to the day they separated. 

She took the box, and decided to set it on fire. 

As she went to bring the match stick. James sneaked in, quickly replacing the sketches with rough papers from his drawing book. 

Natasha angrily set the fire, and sat by the flames, tears running down her cheeks, as she watched their love burn to ashes. 

But James didn't allow, he saved the memories of his parents, he saved their love. Running back to his room, he messaged his grandfather. 

Mommy tried to burn daddy's sketches. I saved them. 

He hid the sketches, where he best could and then hid his body in the covers, silently shedding tears. 

______

30 hours later

Sam found Steve lying on the public bench, shivering. He rushed to him. 

Sharon had called Sam to inform about him going away. She and Sam tried to search him when he didn't return calls or messages. 

Finally, Sam found him. As he touched him, he found out how cold and pale he was. His lips dry, his eyes sinking. 

"Steve!! Oh God " Sam panicked. Steve was dehydrated and starving. He was also running a high temperature. 

Sam yell for help and a few men helped him get Steve into the car. He rushed him to the nearest hospital. 

Joseph and his wife arrived soon, followed by Sharon later. 

"Was he eating lesser then normal? Does he have a mental condition? " the nurses asked. 

"He left the house, a day back, more actually, and even at home he wasn't eating well. He refused.. He was losing weight.. I" Sharon started crying. 

They waited and waited, until the doctor finally came out to update them. 

"He was severely dehydrated and his sugars were very low. He would have died or lasted with a permanent damage to his brain had it been any longer. His condition would have been better if he wasn't having an infection, he probably had episodes of vomiting as well. " the doctor explained. 

"Is he going to be fine now? " Joseph asked, his heart ringing in his ears. 

"Well, physically yes. We have to monitor him for a while here. But, I think he needs to see a psychiatrist. Your son is severely depressed" the doctor said. 

Joseph couldn't hate himself anymore then he already did. His son was suffering because he disowned him. 

"Do we call her? " Sam asked, knowing his best friend, he knew what was the cause of his actual hurt. 

"No, she deserves to stay out of this mess" Joseph said. 

Sam nodded. Sharon kept crying. 

"He sold all he owned of value to eat and.. He didn't eat well.. He even wanted to pay me rent.. I don't understand what is wrong with him" Sharon said, "How didn't I know.. When did he get so depressed that.. "

The psychiatrist was called in to study the case and since Steve wasn't in a state to talk much, Dr. Palmer called Joseph Rogers to meet her. 

"What could possibly be the reason, Mr. Rogers? Did he have an upsetting event recently? Does any of his immediate family suffer from depression? " she asked. 

"No, none of his family.. He was in middle of divorce proceedings, but.. He wanted the divorce, he basically pushed his wife away, and their eight children.. He cheated on her.. If anything, he didn't have any reason to be depressed.. She did" Joseph was still angry on Steve, "I send him out of my house, withheld all money, he was jobless, living with his girlfriend, I don't understand "

"Are you sure, his wife was innocent? " She asked. 

Joseph stood up slamming his hands on the table, "Doctor, please. My daughter in law is as innocent as she can be. He ruined her life. He got her pregnant before she was even eighteen. He cheated on her after they had five children, and he even gave her three more during this mess. And even after all this he ends up getting depressed because I punished him. I was hating myself a few minutes ago but now, I think I did right. My son is way too spoiled. He gets depressed? I fear its just another tantrum to make me agree to his terms" he left the room in anger. 

Dr. Palmer sighed, "I need to meet his girlfriend and his wife to figure out"

*******  
Poor Steve.   
He is suffering too.   
But why?   
Do give your reviews.


	8. Part 8

James wasn't eating, he just sat there, lost in thoughts, spinning the fork in his hand. 

"Jamie? What's wrong? Why aren't you eating? Do you want something else? " Natasha asked worried. He didn't respond. She put her hand on his back, "Jamie? Are you alright? " she asked, checking his forehead. 

"Mom" he looked at her, "Mommy, dad.. Daddy isn't replying to any of my messages"

That alarmed Natasha. She knew Steve, she knew how hard it was for him to even try to ignore someone. And he would never do that to James. He loved his children as much as she did. 

"Jamie? How.. How long? " she asked. 

"Three days, mommy. He only replied once since we last met him" he said, on the verge of crying now. 

"Hey, baby.. Don't cry okay" Natasha hugged him, "I'll call Sam, he must know"

Natasha took her phone out and quickly called Sam. 

"Nat? Hey.. How are you? " Sam sounded hesitant and surprised. 

"Yeah, I am fine. Sam, uh.. James was worried Steve isn't replying to him.. Is everything okay? " she asked, herself equally worried. 

"Y.. Yeah of course.. He is very fine.. Its my mistake actually.. He asked me to inform you guys.. He has gone for.. So there's no network.. He is fine, trust me" Sam said. 

Natasha's heart ached. Steve was on a holiday with Sharon, somewhere so peaceful. 

"Oh.. Thanks " she managed to say before hanging up. 

"He's fine, James. There's no network where he is right now" she told James. 

"That... That's not possible mommy, he didn't tell me.. Why wouldn't he tell me? " James asked. 

"I don't know" she said, trying to hide her tears and walked away, leaving her plate half full. 

_______

Bucky kept talking and Natasha was barely listening, she wasn't responsive. 

"Hey, what's wrong? " he touched her shoulder. 

"I'm sorry.. I.. I can't stop thinking about him" she said. 

"Its alright, you have spend so much of your life loving him. He is the father of your eight kids. Its not going to be easy" he tried to console. 

"I know but.. I burned the sketches he gave me over the years, and it took all of my heart's strength to do that. He made those with so much love and I adored them.... His friend says he is out on a holiday but my heart refuses to believe. I feel he is in trouble. He won't do that to his kids. He won't leave before informing James, its not possible. I just.. I feel he is in some trouble and I might be able to help him. But.. He left me.. He is happy with his girlfriend... She is there to take care of him... He always... " she hid her face behind her hands, "He is so stubborn, and careless, he needs care, he needed me for everything and.. "

She was crying now, Bucky wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and she put her head on his chest, crying her heart out. 

"He is fine, Natasha. It's you, who needs to be fine without him now" he told her. 

________

Steve was still at the hospital. Dr. Palmer met with Sam and then she called Sharon. 

"How long have you known him? " she asked. 

"A long time, his step-mom is my aunt" Sharon replied. 

"How did he.. Why then? Why not before? " she asked, trying not to sound rude or inappropriate. 

Sharon bit her lip, and looked here and there, she was nervous. Dr. Palmer believed there was more to this then she was getting out. Sam was nervous and probably lied about many things too. 

"Look, I need the truth so I can help him. If I don't understand why he's depressed, how shall I treat him? The medications cannot cure his problem 100%. Its depression, its not easy" she tried to reason. 

"I don't understand doctor, I never did. He lived with me yet, he didn't share the bedroom. He still, I thought that one time was a slip, a mistake. But he continued, he brought me home, he decided to divorce his wife even when she got pregnant again. He didn't accept my money when his father.. And then he went to see her, and decided to leave my house when he returned that day. I don't understand anything, myself" Sharon said. 

"That time, what had exactly happened? " Dr. Palmer asked. 

Sharon was nervous and uncomfortable, she didn't want to say a word, but she knew there was no other way to help Steve. 

"We were out of town, together, for a project. Natasha couldn't join him because of the kids. She never could. And.. He was so in love with her but.. That day, it was a party.. He got really drunk.. Very, very drunk, because our friends just.. And I always had a crush on him so.. It just happened... He didn't remember any of it when we woke up and he really freaked out" Sharon explained. 

"Has he ever.. Did you two sleep together again? " Dr. Palmer asked. 

Sharon shook her head, "No, he was miserable, he didn't talk to me for a week, then he suddenly asked for a relationship and.. He wanted to wait till he was divorced"

"Thank you, that would be all" Dr. Palmer said and Sharon walked out. 

She put her hands on her temples, finally getting to the cause of Steve's depression. She called for Joseph, and he arrived after sometime. 

"Mr. Rogers, I have found out the reason your son is depressed" she said. 

"What is it? What is it doctor? " he asked desperately. 

"He is guilty, Mr. Rogers" she said, "He made a mistake in a drunken state. He felt so guilty of cheating on his wife that.. He ruined hers and his own life. He feels bad, he feels he doesn't deserve the love of his wife after cheating on her " she explained, "Guilt and extreme love, have destroyed your son, Mr. Rogers"

Joseph closed his eyes and frowned, "I think I knew this all along, doctor. My son loves that girl more then anything he ever has. And now, I need to punish the person behind this mess" he stood up and walked out of the room. 

********  
I wasn't going to reveal the reason anytime soon. But you guys are hating on Steve too much.   
He loves her so much that cheating on her by mistake had him messed up.   
Should Nat take him back, when she knows? And what does Joseph know?   
Do give your reviews.


	9. Part 9

"I don't understand what went wrong " Natasha told Bucky, as they walked out of the college premises. 

"James was unexpected, I was so young, so scared. It took all of me to tell Steve I was pregnant. I was so  frightened he would refuse, would want me to abort. And I didn't.. I could never abandon my child, but if he had refused I would have had no option, I had barely anything for me" she said, tears developing in her eyes as they got in his car. 

"Coffee or ice cream? " he asked with a smile, trying to lower her mood. 

"Coffee" she said, "I cannot cheat my kids and have ice cream alone, besides, Anthony is running a cold"

"Okay" he said hitting the paddle. 

They arrived at a coffee shop and started their conversation again. 

"He accepted it. He was so happy on the idea of James. He couldn't be happier. And his dad.. He accepted me, my child, he sponsored everything. I found a father" she said. 

"And Anthony, we actually planned for him. Steve and I both lack siblings, we didn't want James.. We wanted to have more children. More happiness. " she stir the spoon in her coffee. 

"Steve was the happiest when we had Maggie, he just.. He told me he has more then one Natasha to love" her tears escaped her eyes now, "How... We weren't just a couple. We were friends. I was the muse to his art, he drew me, he painted, and he was my muse for singing. He used to watch me play the piano or sing to a song I wrote and then record it and play it over and over again. He even loved the lullabies, I sang for our children"

"You know, his... " her voice for cracking now, "his mother died of breast cancer, and..  Contraceptives can cause breast cancer, and many other complications. He was so scared... " she wiped her tears, "he calculated days, and watched the calendar for.. He took every measure he could to protect me. Our twins were another surprise and.. He was apologizing and I was happy, I convinced him we were blessed... But" her heart was so full of emotions, Bucky handed out a napkin to her, "when I found out I was pregnant for the fifth time.. When I found out I was having triplets. I felt I was cursed... That I would keep having babies just so I could be more hurt when Steve... I begged him, I begged him to stay... And all he ever said was, 'you deserve better, Nat. You don't deserve me' " she cried. 

Bucky held her hand, "You do deserve better, Nat" he said, "and you should try to move on now"

"I am, I just.. He hasn't called James or send even a small text, he doesn't do that.. I even met with a psychiatrist and.. She said I will move on.. She advised to feel the emotions and not run.. But now I.. I want to go check on him and I don't know if I should.. I don't even know where he is" she put her hands on her temples. 

"You need to go home, and relax. He'll call, I am sure he has his issues. Whatever happened, he still loves his kids" Bucky said. 

"I think so" she said. 

"You know so" he assured. 

She nodded and they finished their coffee. He drove her home and she asked him to join her for lunch but her refused kindly and left. 

_________

Steve was brought home, Joseph had told his wife to leave and send her divorce papers. His suspicion seemed to be true, she had send Sharon after him. They both had the hand behind all of this mess. 

Steve was still low, he didn't talk or interact in any way. Sam helped him with eating and moving around. But Joseph knew what could bring him back. 

"Sam, we need to find out what exactly happened that night. How they drugged him, what Steve went through, we need to know and.. " he took a deep breath, "we need to bring Natasha back. Only she can heal him"

Dr. Palmer arrived for her daily setting with Steve, "I'll try to find it out better. He needs to recover before he goes back to his wife"

Joseph nodded and Sam lead to Steve's room. 

"Hello, Steven. How are you? " she asked with a smile, taking a seat beside his bed. 

"I am... Not good.. I... I want to.. " he was struggling with speech. 

"You want to what? " she asked. 

"I want to draw.. But.. She doesn't " he lowered his face again. 

"Steven? If you love your wife so much, why did you cheat on her? " she asked, "I am your doctor, I need to know"

"I didn't.. I was drunk.. I missed her.. My friends made me drink beyond my control and.. I don't remember what happened.. I just found myself naked beside Sharon" he said, "she said we... I don't remember but... I love my Nat, she doesn't deserve a cheater like me.. She deserves better.. My kids deserve better" Steve replied.

Dr. Palmer talked a lot with Steve and he agreed to take medicine, she smiled and left his room. 

"I am not even sure if he even cheated on her, and we can never know" Dr. Palmer told Joseph. 

"We can, I will get it out of Sharon" Joseph said. 

"She must have been drunk too" Dr. Palmer said. 

"No, she must not. My son's weak state of mind was messed with. He lost his mother. Natasha held him together, and my wife.. Just treat him, doctor. I will take care of those gold diggers" Joseph said. 

"I'll see you tomorrow" she said and left. 

Joseph went to check on him and found Steve sketching with a faint smile on his face. 

"I'll get you both back together " he promised, and then stared at the portrait of his first wife, "Forgive me, Sarah. I wronged you and your son. I shouldn't have gotten remarried "

*******  
Nat is unable to give up hope.   
Steve is struggling.   
Do give your reviews


End file.
